Going Down By Your Side
by horcruxedbowties
Summary: AU: Kurt and Blaine go into battle together. "If I go down, I want to go down beside you."


**A/N: Tumblr OTP Challenge - Battle Side by Side. Triggers: war, death. **

The sound of the distant gunshots and the rain pounding on the roof made Kurt sigh sadly, looking down at the picture he was holding in his hand of him and Blaine at prom. He hadn't told Blaine he had it yet, but every night, he would stare at it, and go back to the time. That time where his mind didn't wander every single second if he was going to die the next day or not. A more carefree mind than he had right now.

There was a loud knock on the door, and everyone shot up, some more quickly than others, but nevertheless at attention. They pulled their rifles over their shoulder as the lieutenant gave commands. "Line up single file outside. Go, go, go, move it!" He ordered hastily as everyone jumped out of bed and filed out of there. Blaine was behind him, rubbing his eyes as he had his other hand securely holding the middle of his rifle so it wouldn't bump up against him.

They filed up in couple of single file lines as the sound of the gunshots were amplified and their leader barked quick orders and they quickly marched closer to the battle scene, where smoke was rising up and the sounds of the gunfire were getting increasingly deafening, but they were all used to it by now – too used to it. All of their faces were expressionless as they marched through the high grass and kept their eyes staring ahead, but they were all thinking the same thing. _Am I going to make it out of this alive? _

They all lined up on the sidelines as they watched the battle unfold in front of them. Blaine looked around for a second before slipping his hand through Kurt's and squeezing reassuringly, giving him a tight lined, worrisome smile, when the sound of people advancing toward them broke their gaze apart. Their hands snapped back to their rifles as they adjusted, beginning to shoot as the enemy team did.

The kick of the rifle hurt Kurt's shoulder, but he dug it more firmly into his armpit and kept shooting as he ran to the side behind Blaine and hid behind a rock as the ring of guns and cries of protest filled the air, along with the smell of gunpowder. "Kurt," Blaine exclaimed, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily and a loud boom was heard in the distance. "You scared me."

"Sorry," He trailed off, peering over the rock to see his soldiers and the enemies either flying back as they get hit or falling to the ground to clutch their wound. He sighed shakily and looked at Blaine. "Blaine, are you ok?" The boy nodded his head as he slowly got up, helping Kurt up with him. "I'm okay as long as I'm with you. We're going in this together. We have to get back out there anyway, before they become suspicious."

"This is one of the worst battles yet."

"I know. That's why if I go down, I want to go down beside you." His eyes filled with tears, and without even looking around to make sure no one was looking, Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him, their lips touching sending sparks of electricity. They broke apart and with a quick glance they turned to the battlefield and ran out in the opening side by side as they eyed their targets and began to shoot.

They shot as much as they could, ducking for cover and trying to resist the urge to go out into the battle to help their injured friends. Kurt was holding back tears as a few of his old bunkmates fell down on the grass closer to the enemies. He tugged at Blaine's uniform as he crouched and ran closer, Blaine following behind him. They got behind another barrier as Kurt reloaded and popped his head up, shooting at his nearest target, which stumbled backwards as the enemy got hit in the shoulder.

As Kurt went down, Blaine got up to shoot when another gunshot was heard and he stumbled backwards, clutching his chest. Kurt looked up as Blaine fall to his knees. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, removing his hand from his shoulder to see a large blood stain starting from the left side of his chest all the way to his shoulder.

"Kurt…" Blaine asked weakly, but he was too paralyzed with fear to answer him. His hand was still holding Blaine's wrist of the hand that was clutching his chest and tears were starting to come to his eyes. "Blaine, please stay with me," he choked as he laid the helpless boy down and his eyes were starting to droop as the color in his face started to leave. He was losing blood, and he was losing it fast.

"Kurt…" His lip quivered as he held his bloody hand, a tear dripping down his cheek as he sniffled and looked up to the sky. "Kurt, I love you…" Blaine whispered, trying to force his eyes open. "I-I love you too, Blaine." He said as he numbly reached into his pocket and brought out the picture of him and Blaine at prom. "This is for you," he whispered sadly, placing it into his other hand. Blaine sat up just enough to see it and a faint smile found its way to his lips.

"I'll always remember that night."

"Me, too," Kurt choked as the tears were falling quickly now. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered again before his eyes drooped to a close and he got stiff, the falling of his chest not visible anymore. Kurt started to shake even harder, looking down at his first true love as he sobbed loudly. The sound of the gunshots and explosions were faint now, and the only sound he could hear was his sobbing and he could only see his love's dead body.

And all of the memories flooded back. When he first laid eyes on him, Blaine singing Teenage Dream to him, their first kiss…Everything. And suddenly, everything wasn't alright. Everything was unbearable, because now that Blaine was gone, nothing was worth bearing. It was all hopeless, all bleak, all over… without Blaine.


End file.
